Prueba
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [One-Shot] Había sido una prueba, pero había valido la pena haberla pasado. Ambas habían tratado de integrarlo a su mundo y en el transcurso habían podido resolver los misterios que envolvían sus pasados.


_**Disclaimer:**__ El Fandom de Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_**Advertencias: **__Posible OoC_

_**[**__Importantes notas de autor abajo, favor de leerlas__**]**_

* * *

**Prueba**

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y de inmediato una luz lo cegó. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía. No recordaba nada, solo que hace poco estaba en la calle junto con… _Kagome. _

Al recordarla se quiso levantar para saber dónde estaba ella y que le había pasado, pero unos cables se lo impidieron. ¿Dónde estaba? Volvió a tratar de recordar pero su cabeza empezó a doler por el esfuerzo. Sus ojos ámbares recorrieron la pequeña habitación dónde estaba, aunque le sorprendió ver todo completamente pintado de un color blanco.

Era un _hospital._

¿Qué hacía en un hospital? No lo sabía. Siguió observando su alrededor con una obvia molestia. No le gustaban nada los hospitales y ese día no sería la excepción. De pronto pareció ver que algo o más bien que _alguien _se movía y sus ojos ámbares se posaron sobre la persona que estaba en aquel sillón descansando.

Era _Kagome. _

¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Fue la pregunta que llego a su mente, pero enseguida otra pregunta llego a la misma, ¿qué hacía él ahí? No tenía por qué estar en un hospital, no le había pasado nada como para tener que estar en esa cama.

—¡Sesshōmaru! —Kagome se despertó y al verlo, todo su sueño se esfumó y lo abrazó aun sabiendo que los abrazos no le gustaban al peli-plata—. ¡Qué alegría! —Sus ojos se cristalizaron, había estado esperando ese día con ansias—. Fue mi culpa… —empezó a llorar sobre el pecho de él.

Sesshōmaru lo único que hizo fue acariciar su largo cabello azabache sin saber realmente a que se refería Kagome.

—Perdóname —suplicó sin obtener respuesta, entonces se separó sorpresivamente de él—. ¿Me perdonaras Sesshōmaru? –no obtuvo respuesta, él la miraba seriamente pero en el fondo estaba confundido, muy confundido. Kagome notó eso—. ¡Es mi culpa que estés aquí y así! —Soltó al fin.

¿Su culpa? ¿Era culpa de ella? ¿Qué le había hecho Kagome?

—Sesshōmaru, salvaste mi vida —trató de tranquilizarse, pero era prácticamente inútil. Tenía miedo de que él no la perdonará—. ¡Y te pague mandándote al hospital!

¿Salvar la vida de ella?

Entonces, todo parecía tener sentido.

Sí, Sesshōmaru le había salvado la vida.

Ambos habían estado vendiendo los periódicos por Totosai que estaba triste por la muerte de su hermana, así que ambos se encargaban de él ayudándolo en lo que podían para que al mayor no se le complicará nada y pudiera tratar de reponerse aunque muy dentro de sí mismos ambos sabían que eso tomaría tiempo. Rin se había quedado con Totosai, tratando de alegrarlo o de tan siquiera hacerle compañía, aunque él se mostraba más y más triste.

Kagome y Sesshōmaru habían estado aprendiendo a tratarse mutuamente y casi ya no peleaban –sobre todo por la muerte de Kaede-. En ese momento habían estado vendiendo los periódicos cuando una persona de una clase social alta llegó junto a ellos y como la femenina se le interponía en el paso decidió que fácilmente la empujaría para poder pasar, aunque en el trayecto varios periódicos cayeron por la carretera y la mano de Kagome se resbaló en el pavimento, haciendo que una herida apareciera en ésta.

Pero ella ignoró por unos breves momentos el dolor y decidió que tenía que recoger los periódicos dado que era parte de la venta y del dinero de uno de sus salvadores, así que fácilmente atravesó la calle –en la cual no transitaban muchos carros- y empezó a recoger poco a poco los periódicos y a la vez trataba de no mancharlos con la sangre que poco a poco emanaban de la herida de su mano.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —Sesshōmaru la había llamado en ese momento, lo que hizo que se distrajera. Desde hace varios meses de convivir con él empezaba a sentirse rara junto al peli-plata. Kagome simplemente se encogió de hombros sin responderle.

Fue entonces cuando se levantó con algunos periódicos en su mano, pero no se movió dado que veía que él poco a poco se acercaba a ella. Pero ese instante de distracción le costó muy caro porque un automóvil se aproximó a una velocidad que no debía de ir y estuvo a punto de atropellarla, pero Sesshōmaru se adelantó y la empujó, recibiendo él el impacto.

Y hasta ahí recordaba el peli-plata, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí y mucho menos cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa cama de hospital y lo peor aún: con esos odiosos cables.

—Veo que despertaste —el tono de voz del recién llegado lo hizo voltear la vista de Kagome, quién, todavía se sentía culpable por lo que según ella tenía culpa.

—Señor Taishō —exclamó la joven sorprendida, aunque menos que Sesshōmaru.

¿Qué hacía Inu No ahí? ¿No sé supone que estaba prófugo de la justicia por la banca rota de su empresa?

Eso no tenía sentido.

—Debes estar sorprendido de ver a tu padre después de meses —comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Y una idea vaga cruzó la mente de Sesshōmaru

—Fue una farsa.

El señor Taishō sonrió al escuchar eso de los labios de su primogénito, aunque, ya se imaginaba que él adivinaría eso al momento que se presentará ante él. Esbozó una sonrisa al saberse descubierto y se sentó en la cama de su hijo para ver si estaba completamente bien.

Luego observó el enfado que se notaba en las fracciones de su hijo y decidió finalmente contestar a su pregunta.

—Sí, era una farsa.

Kagome desvió la mirada hacia otro lado; ella había estado enterada hacía unas semanas atrás, de hecho, había sido Inu No Taishō quién se lo había comentado todo y además, le había pedido su apoyo para tratar de que su hijo comprendiera porque lo había hecho, porque simplemente lo había hecho por su propio bien. El peli-plata miró con dureza a su padre, el enfado era muy notorio en él y aunque Inu quisiera que no se molestará, sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible. Había mandado a su hijo a un lugar nada adecuado para alguien como él, además, lo había hecho trabajar durante meses para conseguir algo de dinero para poder tratar de levantar la empresa.

Le había aparte, mentido sobre la banca rota en la que supuestamente estaban, también lo había dejado expuesto a muchas burlas y sobre todo lo dejo con personas desconocidas y completamente diferentes a él. Pero todo eso había sido simplemente por su bien. ¡Sí, por su bien! Había mando a su primogénito ahí para que aprendiera sobre la humildad, que no había que aprovecharse de nadie así estuviera en las peores condiciones, ¡y hasta había tenido suerte de haber caído en las manos de esas dos jóvenes! Que sin duda alguno lo cuidaron y trataron de adaptarlo al mundo de ellas.

—El señor Taishō lo hizo por tu bien, Sessh —intervino Kagome antes de que ese silencio se hiciera más incómodo de lo que era.

El aludido la miró sin creerle lo que estaba diciendo, podía ser una cómplice de su padre. Aunque también podía ser ella parte de la farsa de él.

—Efectivamente —Dijo Inu—. Quería que aprendieras sobre la humildad. Aunque no pensé que terminarías en el hospital.

—Fue mi culpa —aceptó Kagome—. Yo estaba en la carretera en esa ocasión, Sesshōmaru me salvó.

Inu Taishō quedó sorprendido al escuchar eso, nunca en toda su vida se hubiera imaginado que su hijo pudiera salvar a alguien. No lo crecía capaz. Entonces, sonrió con una autentica sinceridad en todos los meses que había estado preocupado por su hijo. Se sentía realmente orgulloso porque Sesshōmaru había salvado a aquella joven sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Tu mano —interrumpió el silencio por primera vez Sesshōmaru, recordando la cortada que Kagome presentaba antes de casi ser atropellada.

Ella sonrió al ver que se acordaba de eso y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al pensar que se preocupó por ella.

—Estoy mejor, gracias —mentía, pero por el momento no podía decir más.

Inu se quedó mirando la escena, tampoco había visto a su hijo preocuparse por alguien más que no fuera él mismo. Así que su felicidad se hizo aún más grande.

—Cuando esto termine, podrás volver a casa. —Informó aunque no espero ninguna emoción por parte de su hijo. Entonces Inu se retiró de la habitación, creía que lo mejor era que esos dos se despidieran.

—_Volver a casa… _—las palabras del señor Taishō retumbaban en la mente de Kagome. Y no le gustaba para nada la sensación qué estaba sintiendo. Sesshōmaru se iría de su vida y está vez sería para siempre. Aunque debió de haberlo supuesto, ellos pertenecían a mundos completamente diferentes.

Y era algo que tenía que aceptar aunque no quisiera.

El silencio se volvió incomodo entre ambos, aunque sabían perfectamente bien que tenían que despedirse porque sin duda alguna después de mucho tiempo, sus vidas volverían a ser las mismas de antes, sin la presencia del otro.

—Rin te extrañará —fue lo único que consideró que podría decir. Le dedicó una sonrisa como despedida y salió de ahí. Sabía que Sesshōmaru sería dado de alta ese mismo día. El doctor lo había anunciado.

Cuando la vio salir, de nuevo en mucho tiempo Sesshōmaru Taishō se sintió solo.

* * *

Al fin la farsa había acabado, ya su trabajo como espía había terminado y por fin podía relajarse y retomar sus actividades. Sin embargo, todavía sentía que algo no iba bien, pero no sabía en sí que era.

Sus orbes se posaron sobre la joven que salía del cuarto de su hermano mayor; la expresión de tristeza que cargaba no la podía disimular. Sintió un poco de curiosidad por ella y de saber por qué estaba triste, aunque podía deducirlo: por Sesshōmaru.

Él como fiel espía a su padre había observado casi toda la rutina de la "nueva vida" de su hermano -y también, fue el que llamó a su padre para informarle del accidente-, en ese tiempo pudo darse cuenta de la cercanía de aquella joven con su hermano. Ambos era opuestos, sí, eso era notorio hasta en kilómetros, pero, había algo que los hacía un buen equipo, una qué trataba de soportarse día a día.

No supo cuándo, pero empezó a seguirla.

Caminó de un pasillo a otro, sin dejar de seguir a la femenina que se desplazaba con mucha velocidad, como si estuviera huyendo de algo o de alguien. La imagen de ella atravesando varios pasillos le recordó a su novia, Kikyō cuando la conoció; su cabello se movía casi al mismo compás y cuando caminaban parecían dos personas iguales, como si fueran gemelas.

Y un recuerdo apareció en su mente.

—_Perdí a mi familia _—le había confesado Kikyō en la orilla del río cuando abrazaba sus piernas en señal de refugio—. _Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital. Me dijeron que mi familia estaba muerta. _—Se encogió un poco de hombros y miró al peli-plata con cierto toque de melancolía que quiso esconder en su mirada.

Era cierto, su novia había perdido a su familia y por lo que podía deducir, la femenina que había estado acompañando a su hermano también podría haber perdido a su familia.

—¡Espera! —El grito salió inconscientemente de sus labios, pero no había tiempo para retractarse—. ¡Necesito hablar contigo! —Pero ella no lo escuchó, siguió caminando y está vez cada vez más y más rápido.

Así que tuvo que acelerar el paso para tratar de alcanzarla. Inuyasha pensó que tal vez si lograba saber el nombre de ella, eso funcionaría para que se detuviera, pero sin embargo no lo sabía.

—_¿Hermana? ¿Tenías una hermana? _

La peli-negra se encogió de hombros. —_Sí, se llamaba Kagome _—soltó al fin.

—¡Espera, Kagome!

La aludida escuchó su nombre, así que sin duda alguna la buscaba a ella. Sin embargo, no recordaba haber conocido a alguien como el ambarino que la miraba, ni mucho menos pensaba que alguien como él pudiera saber el nombre de ella.

Se detuvo y lo encaró. —¿Te conozco? —El interrogado miró a la peli-negra sorprendido de que se llamará así. Entonces, ¿ella podría ser la hermana que según estaba muerta de Kikyō?

—¡Eso no importa! —Le restó importancia—. ¿Perdiste a tu familia?

La pregunta la desconcertó. —¿Cómo sabes eso?

Y entonces él pudo saber que eso era un claro _Sí _y se sorprendió al pensar que descubrió algo que no solo iba a gratificar a su novia, sino también a la azabache frente a él. Quiso llamar de inmediato a Kikyō, pero supo que tenía que explicarle absolutamente todo a Kagome y lo haría, sin duda alguna lo haría.

Porque tal vez ella no estaba tan sola como creía —y mucho menos era pobre—, porque tal vez, en ese instante, su vida cambiaría más de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

* * *

—Lo siento, pequeña —susurró Totosai al momento que acariciaba el cabello azabache de Rin. La pequeña había tratado de hacerlo sonreír o reír, pero no podía estar feliz o tal vez no por el momento… tal vez muy pronto, cuando todos sean de nuevos felices él compartiría con ellos esa felicidad.

—Tú nieta es bonita —comentó Inu entrando en la sala dónde estaba el peli-negro y la pequeña—. Oh debo decir nieta-sobrina.

—Las mentiras han terminado, por lo que veo. —Se sentó a un lado de Rin mirando al señor Taishō que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

—Lamento la muerte de Kaede —lo decía de corazón, Kaede lo había ayudado con parte de su plan y aparte, siempre se mostró como una fiel amiga y consejera, le tenía demasiado aprecio y eso no cambiaría nunca—. Así que ella tenía razón —cambió de tema viendo a la pequeña que estaba sentada en el sillón—. La encontraron.

—Ella regresó a nosotros —confesó Totosai—, pensamos que la habíamos perdido al igual que a Aimi me alegró que no haya sido así.

Inu sonrió, era cierto, Totosai y Kaede habían perdido a Aimi –hija de Kaede-, pero lo que más le había dolió a ambos no había sido solo la muerte de ella, sino también de toda su familia. Aimi tenía muchos hijos, entre ellos estaba Rin; según el informe que les habían dado todos en la familia habían sido asesinados, pero Rin había aparecido junto con Kagome. La pequeña había explicado que no recordaba quienes habían asesinado a sus padres pero sí recordaba el modo en que lo habían hecho.

Rin había sido encontrada gracias a una llamada anónima que llegó a las autoridades y así había sido rescatada; su hermano mayor Daisuki la había escondido en un pequeño lugar seguro para que ningún bandido pudiera encontrarla y lastimarla. Cuando ella había sido llevada a aquella casa hogar, unas personas la habían tratado mal —y algunos niños de la institución, igual—, así que optó por escapar topándose en el camino con Kagome Higurashi, una joven que había perdido a su hermano menor y que vio a Rin como si fuera su hermana, así que se hizo responsable de ella.

Sin duda alguna esa pequeña tenía suerte.

Inu sonrió al darse cuenta de que Totosai no estaría tan solo y en verdad, el hecho de que él estuviera solo le preocupaba. Quiso decirle algo pero todavía él se notaba un poco triste. El señor Taishō en verdad no entendía para nada porque esa tristeza. ¿No se suponía que tenía que estar feliz de que conviviría con su nieta? Y sobre todo porque ahora la podría proteger de todos aquellos que quisieran hacerle daño, cómo siempre fue su sueño.

Pero lo que en verdad rondaba la cabeza del mayor era la reacción de su nieta. ¿Cómo se tomaría ella eso? Es decir, pasaría de estar bajo la custodia de Kagome a la custodia de él, además, dejaría de ver a la joven que había considerado su hermana mayor por todo ese tiempo y ahora estaría con él en esa gran casa.

¿Cómo se lo tomaría Rin?

Aunque lo que más temía era que Rin no lo aceptará y decidiera irse de nuevo a vivir a Kagome, dejándolo solo. Pero, tenía el leve presentimiento de que su nieta no era así, de que se quedaría con él. Aunque, ¿eso pasaría o solo sería una ilusión de él?

De repente sintió que alguien se movía cerca de su pierna, entonces, se dio cuenta de que era alguien y que ese alguien era Rin que despertaba.

Era el momento de decirle toda la verdad.

* * *

Inuyasha caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos buscando a su novia, detrás de él venía Kagome tratando de seguirle el paso. Ambos caminaban a prisa buscando a cierta peli-negra que debía de estar en un salón ayudando a los niños huérfanos a aprender un poco más, aunque, a veces jugaba con ellos.

—¡Kikyō! —Exclamó Inuyasha entrando en el salón dónde todos los niños que se encontraban jugando con la mayor lo voltearon a ver y no solamente a él, sino también a la joven que venía con él que se parecía tanto a su maestra.

—Inuyasha… —susurró ella pero de repente guardo silencio.

Se hizo un gran silencio.

Ambas peli-negras se miraron sin creer lo que veía sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Se preguntaban. Ambas sabían que sus padres habían muerto en aquel incendio y que ambas habían quedado prácticamente solas sin nadie más. Pero al parecer todo eso era una gran mentira, ellas habían estado vivas pero habían sido separadas.

Kagome se acercó poco a poco a Kikyō. Quiso pellizcarse para saber si lo que estaban viendo sus ojos era real. ¡¿En verdad era su hermana mayor?! Había pasado muchas noches añorando tener la compañía de alguno de sus familiares, ¡y su hermana había estado viva, todo ese tiempo! No sabía qué hacer y mucho menos que decir, en verdad se había quedado impresionada al ver a Kikyō ahí parada.

No supo en qué momento se abalanzó contra ella y le dio un abrazo, unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus orbes zafiros. ¡Cuánto la había extrañado! Kikyō correspondió poco a poco el abrazo, no podía creer que frente a ella se encontrara su hermana menor —que supuestamente estaba muerta—, eso parecía ser uno de sus sueños en los cuales volvía a ver a su familia —o tan siquiera un miembro de la misma— y ahora, parecía hacerse realidad porque Kagome estaba ahí, frente a ella, dándole una abrazo.

Desconocía que había sido de su hermana en todo ese tiempo, pero, estaba segura de que de ahora en adelante todo cambiaría, de que serían las mismas de siempre. Unas hermanas de verdad.

—Kagome —susurró al momento que su hermana la abrazaba con más fuerza.

La aludida se preguntó qué había pasado con su hermana en todo ese tiempo, quién la había sacado de aquel incendio y sobre todo a dónde la habían llevado y cómo era que estaba ahí en aquella casa hogar. Pero sabía que no era tiempo para hacer preguntas, por el momento disfrutaría de estar con su hermana, después de tanto tiempo sin ella.

—Tenía razón —susurró Shippō al ver a Kagome ahí, desde que la había visto en aquel parque tuvo el leve presentimiento de que ella era algo de su maestra Kikyō, tenían mucho parecido como para no ser algo. Además, él sabía que su maestra también había perdido a su familia. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que se habían rencontrado después de mucho tiempo —o deducía que había pasado mucho tiempo—. Además, por la manera en cómo se abrazaban podía decir que no tenían deseos de soltarse nunca más.

.

.

.

Admiró con gran asombro la casa en dónde se encontraba: era enorme. Además, el jardín era muy bonito y la mesa que se encontraba en el jardín hacía lucir mejor de lo que ya era. Rin se encontraba sentada en una silla de mecer, esperando el momento en que Kagome entrará por la puerta de la enorme casa de los Taishō.

—¿Cuándo…?

—Paciencia —la interrumpió Totosai, adivinando lo que ella iba a decir, aunque no podía culparla; llevaba varios meses sin ver a Kagome y era normal que se mostrará impaciente por saber cuándo llegaría.

Inu No sonrió al verla así de ansiosa, aunque sabía claramente que no era la única. Su hijo mayor quería disimularlo pero con él era inútil; la postura que tenía al mirar atento la puerta, lo delataba. Su sonrisa se agrandó más al ver a Totosai preparando la comida para la pequeña reunión que se llevaría a cabo.

Rin se quedó mirando la puerta con ganas de que entrará Inuyasha con Kagome, la persona que siempre considero su hermana mayor. El peli-plata había dicho que iría por Kikyō —su novia— y obviamente, traerían a Kagome con ella, pero, se estaban demorando más de lo necesario. ¡Por todos los dioses! Iban en un carro y obviamente tendrían así que llegar más rápido, ¿no? ¿Por qué se demoraban tanto? Trato de distraerse con algo, pero era inútil, porque cada segundo que pasaba parecía ser un tormento, pero lo soportaría.

Sabía que toda esa espera valdría la pena.

* * *

—¡Vamos! —Bramó de mal humor el peli-plata al ver todo el tránsito que había en la carretera—. Justamente hoy —dijo aún más enojo de lo que ya estaba. Iban a llegar tarde y eso lo podía presentir, por eso se enojaba cada vez más.

Se suponía que era un día importante y tenían que llegar temprano, pero no. El destino se empeñaba en hacerlos tardarse más de lo que debían. Kagome miró por la ventana por enésima vez. Ella también quería ver a Rin con muchas ansias, esa pequeña siempre había estado a su lado, como si fuera su hermana menor y obviamente estaba ansiosa de verla de nuevo. Quería saber cuánto había crecido, cómo estaba al lado de Totosai y… prácticamente todo lo que había hecho en los últimos meses.

Miró a su hermana que se encontraba al lado de Inuyasha esperando que los demás carros empezaran a avanzar de una vez por todas. Kagome suspiró, era increíble todo lo que Kikyō le había contado. Desde que estaba en su cuarto cuando el incendio empezó y se salió por la ventana, pero al instante parte de las tablas le cayeron encima y no podía salir hasta que alguien la vio y la ayudo, peor por haber inhalado mucho humo, se había desmayado. Cuando había despertado no recordaba absolutamente nada de cómo había llegado ahí. Su rescatista le había explicado que habían buscado a más sobrevivientes, pero, obviamente eso había sido una mentira.

La llevaron también a una casa hogar y una persona mayor la adoptó. La señora murió y Kikyō decidió que quería ayudar a los niños a encontrar el cariño de unos padres, además, quería enseñarles cosas nuevas, así que estudió y luego empezó a trabajar en la casa hogar dónde, precisamente estaba Shippō.

—Kagome —la llamaron sacándola de sus pensamientos. La aludida se dio cuenta de que ya estaban llegando a la casa de los Taishō.

Se sintió nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Pero decida caminó detrás de su hermana y de Inuyasha. Esa era la primera vez después de meses que vería a Sesshōmaru y no sabía porque eso la hacía sentir nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Ingresaron en la gran casa; aunque todavía tenían que caminar un gran tramo para llegar al patio dónde era que se celebraría todo, habría sido mucho más fácil haber entrado por la puerta trasera pero, Inu No dijo que sería mucho más emocionante que entraran por el frente y caminaran todo ese tramo.

De pronto, la menor de las Higurashi pudo divisar a lo lejos el largo cabello plateado de Sesshōmaru y se detuvo de repente, más nerviosa aún. Luego, se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha y Kikyō se habían adelantado ya muchos pasos adelante, empezó a seguirlos pero una mano posándose sobre la suya se lo impidió: alguien la estaba sujetado. Asustada volteó y se encontró con dos pares de ojos ámbares que la miraban como nunca antes la habían mirado, Kagome no supo que era lo que él quería transmitirle con la mirada, no podía descifrar el sentimiento que se presentaba en sus ojos. La vista de Kagome se posó sobre su mano y la de Sesshōmaru unidas y se sonrojó. Nunca antes había tomado la mano del peli-plata, de hecho, ni siquiera había rosado la piel de él con la suya, nada. Así que la sensación era nueva, se sonrojó y quiso apartar su mano de la de él, pero Sesshōmaru se lo impidió.

—Kagome —y en ese instante sintió que algo era depositado en su mano, después simplemente él la soltó. La aludida abrió su mano para ver lo que se le había depositado y se dio cuenta de qué era el collar de su madre, ese que se le había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

—Sesshōmaru, ¿dónde lo encontraste?

—En la tumba

No supo que responder, la emoción era mayor, se abalanzó a sus brazos. Finalmente tenía el collar de su madre, el único recuerdo que había sobrevivido de ella, se sentía en verdad tan feliz y además no podía esperar para contarle a Kikyō que tenía el collar de su madre, seguramente su hermana se pondría igual de alegre que ella al tener un recuerdo. Kagome se dio cuenta de que debía dejar de abrazar a Sesshōmaru —a él no le gustaban los abrazos— pero una parte de ella no quería hacerlo, prefería quedarse en los brazos de él mientras su cabello era acariciado por sus manos.

—¡Kagome! —Se escuchó la voz de la pequeña Rin y al instante la aludida se separó del peli-plata, lo miró y le pidió disculpas con la mirada. Luego, volteó a ver a la pequeña que venía corriendo y que sin dudarlo dos veces se abalanzó a los brazos de su _hermana mayor_.

Kagome, también la abrazó en respuesta, ambas se mantuvieron un rato así, abrazadas; se habían extrañado y mucho, lo que era obvio.

Totosai, que iba en busca de su nieta sobrina, se quedó observando la escena de ella y Kagome abrazadas, de hecho, hasta sentía cierta pena al tener que separarlas porque sin duda alguna era hora de comer. Así que armando cierto valor los llamo a los tres —Sesshōmaru también—. Los aludidos desviaron la vista hacía él y Rin sonrió al momento que jalaba a ambos mayores para que se fueran a sentar con ella.

Una vez ahí, sentados en la mesa que había sido preparada con mucho cariño, pudieron finalmente platicar todos a gusto, olvidar un poco los malos ratos y hasta hacer ciertas bromas, contar experiencias —y sobre todo— jurar que nunca más lo volverían a hacer. Izayoi había llegado un poco tarde, pero se había acoplado muy bien a los invitados, de hecho, hasta les había ofrecido ir más seguido y que sin duda alguna la casa Taishō también era la de los presentes.*

De hecho, ella había sido una de las que había interrogado a Kagome hasta el cansancio, prácticamente quería saber todo lo que había pasado en ese largo periodo de tiempo con su hijastro. Kagome pudo darse cuenta de que sin duda alguna la señora Taishō quería mucho a Sesshōmaru aunque no fuera su hijo y eso la hizo entrar en confianza y contarle todo lo que habían pasado —bueno, omitió al parte de que él encontró el collar de su madre—. Y así siguió la plática, algunos habían empezado a conversar entre sí y ya no era grupal, pero luego se retomaba el mismo ritmo de siempre.

Todo iba bien, hasta que una empleada se acercó a servir un poco más de refresco a los invitados, entonces fue que ocurrió. Ella había tirado un vaso con el borde de la botella y se dio cuenta de que el contenido del vaso había caído sobre la camisa (y parte de los pantalones) del primogénito de Inu No, entonces, un miedo enorme la invadió al ver la mirada que le mandaba, creía que iba a ser en ese momento humillada, que le iban a gritar y finalmente la iban a despedir, pero nada de eso pasó. Sesshōmaru simplemente se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse.

Estaba enojado sí.

Pero no cometería el mismo error dos veces, además, él había comprobado con sus propios ojos lo que le podían pasar a las personas al ser humilladas por alguien que se creía mucho más "poderoso". Así es, había sentido la marca que había quedado en la mano de Kagome; se había enterado por Inuyasha que a ella le habían dado varias puntadas en su mano para curarse la herida que le habían hecho. Esa había sido una de las razones para las cuales había tomado su mano, para sentir aquella cicatriz.

Inu Taishō sonrió al ver lo que su hijo había hecho y de verdad se sintió orgulloso, no había duda de que había aprendido después de todo lo que había pasado al lado de Kagome y de Rin, les debía mucho a esas dos muchachas.

.

.

.

—_Y todo empezó como una prueba _—pensó al momento que se recostaba sobre el hombro de él al momento que dejaba que el viento meciera su cabello azabache al igual que el plateado de él.

Rió al recordar cómo lo había encontrado; en una calle desierta en medio de la lluvia y totalmente alcoholizado. Bueno, era inevitable que no se riera, nunca pensó que así conocería al amor de su vida, a la persona que la había hecho feliz durante esos meses.

Sesshōmaru la miró y Kagome captó lo que le quería preguntar "¿De qué te ríes?" hasta era fácil de predecir por su expresión. Pero ella no pudo decir nada hasta después que respiró un poco para menguar la risa.

—Estaba recordando cómo nos conocimos —sonrió y él desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Kagome rió un poco y se acomodó de nuevo sobre el hombro masculino, luego, sus manos fueron a su cuello dónde reposaba el collar que era de su madre y que había sido rescatado por él—. Pero valió la pena —agregó y los ojos ámbares se posaron sobre los zafiros—. ¿No lo crees así Sessh?

Pero él no respondió nada, de hecho, lo único que hizo fue capturar los labios de su novia en un beso suave. Claro, él estaba completamente de acuerdo en eso —aunque nunca lo diría—. Toda esa prueba había valido la pena porque la había conocido a ella.

* * *

_[*] No sé si en dónde viven se utilicen esa expresión de "mi casa es tú casa". Eso es a lo que me refería._

* * *

_Bueno, originalmente era un Fanfic largo, las que leyeron el Fanfic al principio podrán darse cuenta de que gran parte está resumida aquí, en 11 páginas. Bueno, el reto originalmente fue propuesto por Nikkys en el foro ¡Siéntate! Y yo lo tome. Por razones personales; es decir, tuve muchos problemas, lo eliminé, dado que no iba a poder continuar con la historia, lamento mucho haberlo hecho pero enserio todo lo que me paso no lo pude resolver tan fácil (y mucho menos ignorar). Pero estoy mejor y por eso le entregó el One-Shot. _

_Lamentó mucho si la trama quedó floja o _—_si en todo caso_— _no era lo que esperaban. Gracias por haberlo leído, y a los que me van a dejar su opinión igual, muchas gracias por adelantado. Igual a Nikkys, querida retadora, espero tú opinión y gracias por la comprensión. _

_Como podrán darse cuenta, no le dejo los agradecimientos correspondientes a mi beta y eso es porque lo acabo de terminar y no quería demorarme ni un poco más. _

_Si tienen alguna queja, duda o algo pueden enviarme un PM o bien en mi perfil dice dónde contactarme. Muchas gracias por todo, enserio._

_Creo que no tengo nada más que decir._

_Breen._


End file.
